Two Worlds Apart
by dbz-vixen
Summary: UPDATE!! Chapter 5. This is an A/U. Vegeta meets up with someone from his past and she's bought a whole lot of trouble with her. This chapter shows how they connect. Enjoy! ^_~
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

  
  


It was a clear Friday evening when eighteen year-old Sharon arrived at the Food Court entrance of the mall. She was suppose to meet her boyfriend, Brandon, for a quick dinner and then maybe a movie. She looked around and saw practically her entire school, except for Brandon, so she decided to sit down and wait. After a few minutes she finally spotted his six foot frame in his purple Bull's-eye Inc. shirt, walking towards the Food Court. 

"Hey Brandon, over here," Sharon yelled, waving at him. Brandon turned his head, spotting Sharon at one of the tables. He waved back, walking over to her.

"You're late," she declared when he got there.

Brandon gave her a peck on the cheek. "Sorry, we had a big rush at the end of my shift and I had to stay a little longer." He sat down at the table. "So, did you get something to eat?"

"No, I thought I'd let you treat me this time," she replied sweetly, her light brown eyes twinkling. 

"I'm honored," he mumbled playfully. "Well, what do you want?"

"Hmm, I think I'm in the mood for a chicken salad from Chicken Hut."

"Alright, be back in a few." She watched him walk away and noticed the line that he was walking to. "With a line like that I'll be lucky if he comes back in thirty minutes," she mumbled.

"Hey, Sharon. Still sitting here waiting for Brandon to get off from work?" Sharon looked up and saw her friend, Trisha, standing there.

"Hi, Trish. He's off now. I'm just waiting for him to get our food," she replied pointing towards the restaurant.

Trisha cringed when she saw the line. "That's a long line. When did he leave?"

"Just a few minutes ago."

"You're going to be here for a long time."

"Don't I know it."

"Well I wish I could stay and keep you company, but I have to go home and babysit for my mom."

"That's okay, Trish. Hopefully he won't take too long. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright then, see you later, Sharon."

Sharon decided she might as well study for her anatomy test while she waited. She was somewhere between the fibula and phalanges when she heard a strange voice in her head.

"Sharon, Sharon I need you." Startled by what it said, she looked around the food court to see if Brandon was back with the food, but when she turned around she saw that he was still in line. "Okay that was freaky," she muttered still looking around. "Maybe I'm just hungry or I'm studying too hard." She dismissed it as such. She noticed Brandon coming towards her with the food. "Finally now I can chow down."

As she was clearing the table, the voice came again. "Sharon, Sharon come to me. I need you, Sharon." Suddenly she began to feel strange and stopped what she was doing. By then Brandon had returned with the food.

"Okay let's see. That's one chicken salad for you and one deluxe chicken combo for me," he said as he placed the items on the table. "You didn't tell me what you wanted to drink, so I got you a Sprite. I hope that's alright." When she didn't answer he looked up at her and saw a distant look in her eyes. "Sharon, you alright?" Her response was getting up from the table and walking towards the exit. "Hey Sharon, where are you going," he asked puzzled as he went after her. "I know it took awhile to get the food, but it wasn't my fault." Sharon kept walking as if she didn't hear a word he said. Brandon caught up with her and grabbed her arm pulling her back. "Sharon, what's gotten into you? Why are you acting like this?" She seemed to be looking past him when she said one thing: "I must go to him."

Brandon was taken aback by her comment and his grip on her arm loosened. She pulled away from him and walked out of the door. He soon recovered from his confusion and realized where she went. 'I can't let her walk out there in her condition,' he thought, 'and who was she talking about.' This time when he reached her, he made sure she wouldn't get away. He took hold of both her arms and made her face him. "Sharon, look at me!" She still had that vacant look in her eyes. "Come on, Sharon," he said shaking her a little, "snap out of it!" Brandon started to get worried and couldn't take her strange behavior anymore. He shook her harder. "Sharon, WAKE UP!!" She suddenly blinked a few times and he stopped. "Sharon, are you alright?"

"Brandon " she quietly said a bit dazed. Then her knees buckled under her and she began to fall. Brandon caught her before she hit the ground. "Sharon, what's wrong?"

She raised a hand to her head. "I...I guess I'm just a little lightheaded." She looked around realizing where they were. "What are we doing outside?"

Now Brandon was really baffled. "Don't you remember coming out here?"

"No. Actually the last I remember was moving my stuff off the table."

"That's strange. When I got to the table, you were acting kind of weird like you were sleepwalking or something."

Sharon was about to respond when she heard that voice again, but this time it was out in the open. "Come to me, Sharon. I need you."

"What was that," Brandon asked looking around.

"You heard that, too?"

"Yeah," he replied slowly looking up at the sky. "You'd better stay back in case something happens." Just then the sky started to turn until a massive hole appeared. Brandon backed up. "Man this can't be good."

"You will come now," the voice cried. Then the wind picked up in speed and began to suck up everything in its path. "Sharon, grab hold of to me and don't let go." Sharon clung to Brandon for dear life. He was able to get them to a railing before the wind got any stronger. Soon it became harder and harder to hold onto the rail, but Brandon was determined not to let go even though the muscles in his arms begged him to. By then their feet had completely left the ground.

"Brandon, I'm scared."

"Just...don't...let...go...of...me," he said gritting his teeth.

All of a sudden a sharp piece of metal flew past Brandon slicing through his left arm. He cried out in pain and lost his grip with that hand. Now it was nearly impossible to hold on. To make matters worse the wind grew even stronger and Brandon's hand began to slip off. "Can't...hold...on...much...longer." His hand slipped free and they went hurdling towards the hole; their screams being drowned out by the wind. The instant they entered the hole it disappeared and everything returned to normal as if nothing happened.

The next thing Brandon and Sharon knew, they were falling through a bright sunny sky towards a tree. Brandon noticed that Sharon had passed out, so he had to make sure he shielded her from the fall as much as possible. 'At least one of us will survive,' he thought as he twisted around to put himself at the bottom before they hit the tree. They broke through several branches until they landed on the ground. Then everything went black.

*****

"Master Kyro, sir, I've come to report that the transfer is complete, but there is a problem, sir."

Kyro looked down at his head servant. "Well, Kento, what is it," he asked impatiently.

Kento stood there nervously. He hated to be the bearer of bad news, especially where the master was concerned. "Well, sir, it seems that the subject has not reached her destination point."

"What do you mean she hasn't reached the destination point," he asked angrily.

Kento swallowed hard. "There appears to have been some sort of interference and we had to use more power. We barely had enough left to bring her to this dimension, sir."

"Where is she," Kyro roared his deep brown eyes blazing.

"We...we are not sure, sir, but we are working very hard to find her." Just then another servant came in. He scuffled over to Kento and whispered something in his ear. "They have found her, sir," he reported when the servant left, "but she is not alone."

"Nani?!"

"Hai, sir, she is with is with a human young man. He seems to be the cause of the interference."

Kyro was very upset when he heard this. He walked up to his servant and picked him up by the neck. "I don't care what it takes, I want her brought to me now! Understand?"

"H-h-hai, s-sir," Kento chocked out.

Kyro threw him down. "Good. Now get out of my sight."

"Hai, sir. Right away, sir," the scared servant replied scurrying out of the room.

Kyro walked to one of the huge windows and stared out into space. 'I have come too far to be fouled up by a mere human,' he thought rubbing his bionic arm. 'I can't let her get away. She is the key to my ultimate revenge.'

*****

Brandon woke up groggily to see that he was outside looking up at a tree. "What happened," he groaned. "Where am I?" he tried to get up and realized there was something weighing him down. He looked down and saw Sharon sprawled out on top of him. At first he was puzzled as to how she had gotten there, then his senses kicked in and he remembered what happened. He looked back up into the tree and saw quite a few broken branches. "How did we survive that?"

"Survive what," Brandon heard Sharon mumble. She was waking up. She looked at Brandon and he pointed up towards the tree. 

"That."

Sharon looked up and saw the damage done to the tree. She looked back down at Brandon and realized that he took most of the hits. She quickly got off of him to check if he was alright. "Are you hurt? Is anything broken?"

"I don't think so." He slowly tried to get up, but crumbled back down when he put pressure on his left arm. "Then again I could be wrong," he moaned. Sharon looked at his arm and saw the huge cut from earlier. "My supervisor isn't going to be happy when he sees my shirt," Brandon said smiling weakly.

Sharon quickly took off the bandanna she was wearing. "We've got to stop the bleeding before it gets worse." she wrapped it around his arm and tied it. "Is it too tight?"

"No it's fine." He slowly got up, being careful not to put too much pressure on his arm. "Where are we?"

Sharon looked around. "I don't know. I really wish I knew what was going..." her voice trailed off when she saw the look on her boyfriend's face. "What is it?"

"I thought I heard something," Brandon replied looking around cautiously. Just then they heard the bushes rustling on both sides of them.

Sharon moved closer to Brandon. "What was that?"

"I don't know, but whatever it is has friends."

Suddenly four strange looking creatures emerged from the bushes. One of them was Kento. "We have come for you, Shyra," he said flatly.

"What?! Who's Shyra," Brandon asked nervously. 

Kento ignored him. "My master wishes to see you now." He walked towards them reaching for Sharon. Brandon backed up protecting her. "I don't know who you are or where you came from, but you're not taking her with you. I told you the person you want ain't here."

"No one keeps Master Kyro from getting what he wants especially a mere human."

"I told you we don't know what you're talking about," Brandon shot back. Then to Sharon he whispered, "When I tell you to, I want you to run as fast as you can and don't look back."

Sharon looked into his deep blue eyes, terrified. "Are you crazy?! I can't leave you here. You're too hurt to take them on by yourself."

"Don't worry I'll be right behind you."

Kento was becoming irritated with the two teenagers. "I've had enough of this foolishness. Aoi. Akai. Murasaki. Get her!" The other three creatures advanced on the couple.

"Run," Brandon yelled and the chase was on. Sharon and Brandon ran as fast as their legs would carry them. They didn't know where they were going nor did they care. All that was on their minds was getting away from those creatures. Brandon stole a glance behind him and saw the blue and red creatures gaining on them. 'Wait a minute,' he thought. 'Where's the purple one?' He soon got his answer the hard way. When he turned back around, he was met with a foot connecting with his face. The force of the blow sent him flying back a few feet. He groaned as he laid there trying to shake off the fuzziness.

Before he could get up, his attacker came up to him and picked him up by the collar. The other two creatures ran by after Sharon. The purple creature brought Brandon up to his face. "I'm going to enjoy killing you," it whispered evilly.

"Well, I'm not going down without a fight," Brandon yelled back. He kicked out with both his feet, hitting the alien in the gut causing it to loose its grip on him.

"You're going to regret you did that, human."

*****

Sharon slowed down when she heard Brandon hit the ground. She came to a complete stop and turned around. She saw him on the ground struggling to sit up and then the purple creature reaching down to pick him up. She started to go back to help, when the other two jumped from behind them and came after her. She quickly turned around and kept running. 'What's going on,' she thought. 'How did we get here and why are these strange things chasing me?' Her thoughts were interrupted when the ground near her left foot exploded. She screamed, but kept on running. 'Now they're shooting at me.'

"Help," she cried, running faster than before. "Somebody help me!"

*****

Brandon was still fighting when he heard Sharon's cries for help. He staggered back a few steps from the blow he just received. He reached up and wipe the blood from his mouth. He felt like he was on the verge of passing out, but he knew he couldn't give up yet; not if he wanted to help Sharon.

"Have you had enough, human," the alien asked, smirking.

"Not a chance," Brandon replied. "Let's finish this."

"Foolish boy. No one has been able to survive against Murasaki." He threw a punch, but Brandon was ready. Brandon dodged the blow, caught Murasaki's arm, and used the alien's momentum to fling it into a nearby tree. He watched as his attacker slid to the ground unconscious. He sighed in relief.

"I always was considered an oddball," Brandon said, breathing heavily. "Now I've got to help Sharon." He started off in that direction, but didn't get far. Before he was able to take another step, he felt a huge wave of electricity flow through his body. He screamed out from the burning pain as his body jerked from the pulsating energy. After what felt like an eternity, the pain finally stopped and Brandon collapsed to the ground unconscious.

Kento came from behind a tree and walked over to Brandon's body. He watched the body twitch every once on awhile. "Now you know the consequences of those who stand in the way of Master Kyro's plans," he said and disappeared, leaving Brandon for dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Meanwhile in a clearing about ten miles from the forest...

"Masenko-HA!" Gohan and his father, Goku, were in the middle of an intense sparring session. It wasn't very often that they were able to have one, since Gohan was always busy teaching. Goku swatted the blast his son threw at him away. He then rushed at Gohan and they began to throw a fury of kicks and punches at blinding speeds. Just then they both stopped inches from the other's jaw.

"Did you hear that," Gohan asked, lowering his guard.

"It sounded like someone calling for help," Goku replied, doing the same. He stood there in mid-air, concentrating. "I'm picking up ki signatures that aren't human. That person that we heard may be in serious danger. Let's go!"

They put their spar on hold and flew off toward the forest. On the way there, they heard someone else cry out as if they were in severe pain. "I'll go check that out, Tousan, you go on ahead," Gohan called out veering off to the left. He flew for a while longer until he saw a young man lying on the ground. He landed near the body cautiously checking to see if there was anyone around. As Gohan knelt down, he noticed that the young man would slightly twitch every now and then. He found a pulse, but it was very weak. 'I've got to get him some help quick,' Gohan concluded. He carefully picked the young man up and flew in Goku's direction.

*****

Goku was still flying toward the voice he heard earlier when he saw a girl standing near the edge of a cliff with two strange looking creatures advancing on her. "Leave me alone! Stay away from me," he heard her yell. Goku flew down and landed in front of her. "Who are you," she gasped, taking a step back.

"Don't worry I'm here to help you," Goku quickly assured her. He didn't want her to get any closer to the edge.

The two creatures stopped when Goku arrived. "I suggest you leave, before you get hurt," the red one declared to Goku. "This doesn't concern you," the blue one added.

Goku dropped into a fighting stance. "It became my concern when you started chasing this innocent girl. Now if you leave peacefully, I won't be forced to kill you."

The blue beast started laughing. "You hear that, Akai? He said he's going to kill us."

"Yeah I heard it all right, Aoi," Akai said laughing also. "That's big talk coming from a human."

Aoi calmed down a bit. "Look human you're in way over your head, so just leave before I change my mind." Goku didn't move an inch.

Sharon looked at the man bewildered. 'Where did this guy come from and how does he expect to get us out of this mess,' she thought. She felt a surge of panic when she heard Aoi's next statement. "Not going to leave, huh? Well I guess we'll have to move you ourselves." The aliens raised their weapons and fired. She screamed as the blasts hit their target leaving a huge ball of dust and smoke. When it cleared, both Sharon and the aliens were completely shocked to find the man still standing there without a scratch on him.

"Nani?! That's impossible," Akai cried. "There's no way a human could've survived that!"

"That may be true," Goku replied with a slight smirk, "but I'm a saiyan."

"A...a...a saiyan?!" Both creatures had terrified looks on their faces. They weren't expecting to come in contact with a saiyan. 

"Now that you know what you're dealing with I suggest you leave now."

Akai and Aoi knew that if they went back without the girl, the master would kill them for sure, so they decided to take their chances. They started shooting again hoping to wear down the saiyan's defenses, but they soon found out that it wouldn't work. As the blasts continued to hit Goku's shield, he was powering up his kamehameha wave. "I didn't wanna have to do this, but you leave me no choice." Goku yelled and let the blast loose, disintegrating the aliens on contact. When Goku saw that the creatures were destroyed, he turned to check on the girl. "Are you alright?"

Sharon sunk to her knees not able to believe or comprehend what just happened. She wasn't even sure if she could trust this man who apparently saved her life. She shook her head 'yes' in response to his question. He reached a hand down to her to help her up, but she shrank back in fear.

"It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you," he said. "I'm Goku. What's your name?"

'Goku? That's a strange name,' she thought. She saw the innocent look on his face and felt she could trust him. She took his hand slowly. "Sharon," she said quietly.

Goku gently pulled her up. "Nice to meet you, Sharon,"

"Thank you for saving my life."

"No problem. I'm just glad that I was around to hear you. Why were they chasing you?"

"I'm not sure. All I know is when my friend and I, woke up these strange things came out of the bushes talking weird stuff and then started chasing us and... Oh my gosh!"

"What is it?"

Sharon grabbed Goku's arm. "One of those things got Brandon! We have to go back and help him before it kills him!"

Goku figured that the other cry he heard earlier was from her friend and it didn't sound good at all. He was about to say something to her when Gohan landed next to them with a body in his arms.

"Brandon!" Sharon rushed to him when she recognized the limp body Gohan was holding in his arms. "Oh, no what happened?"

"I don't know. I found him lying on the ground unconscious," Gohan answered then he turned to his father. "Dad, we have to hurry and get him to Capsule Corp. He's in really bad shape."

Goku nodded, placing a hand on his son's shoulder. He looked at Sharon and said, "Hold on to my shoulder, Sharon, we're going to take your friend somewhere to get help."

At this point, Sharon was willing to do anything if it meant helping Brandon. He looked extremely pale and he was barely breathing. As she placed a hand on Goku's shoulder, she watched him put two fingers on his forehead and the next thing she knew, she heard a woman shriek and saw paper flying all over a room.

"Goku I really wish there was a way you could warn me before you did that," the woman said.

"Gomen, Bulma," apologized Goku.

Gohan stepped up to her. "Bulma, we have to get this boy some medical attention, quick. He may be dying."

"Hurry, bring him back to the clinic," she said going down the hallway with Gohan close behind.

As they disappeared further into the building, Sharon looked around bewildered. "Where are we?"

"We're at Capsule Corp.," Goku replied.

"How did we get here?"

"It's a long story. I'll explain later. C'mon let's go check on your friend." Sharon followed him through the complex. By the time they made it to the clinic, they saw Bulma preparing to insert a needle into Brandon's arm. At the sight of the needle, Goku did a complete 180 degree turn and rushed out into the hallway. Sharon felt a big gust of wind and saw that Goku was gone. Sharon blinked confused. "Where did he go?"

"You'll have to excuse my father," Gohan said, shaking his head. "He isn't too fond of needles."

"More like terrified," the woman Gohan called Bulma commented. She pulled the needle out of Brandon's arm. "Honestly I don't see how the world's strongest man can be afraid of a little ol' needle."

"I guess it is sort of weird," Sharon commented then she turned her attention back to Brandon. "Is he going to be alright?"

"He's going to be fine," Gohan reassured her.

"What did you give him?"

"It's something I call senzu serum. It's just a liquefied senzu bean," Bulma explained. 

"What's a senzu bean?"

"It's a special bean that restores your strength when you eat it. We had to make a serum because your friend wasn't in the condition to eat it."

Sharon looked down at Brandon and noticed that the color was returning to his face. "Thank you so much for all of your help. I hate to think what would've happened if you didn't show up," she said, tears welling up in her eyes. "I just don't understand what's going on."

Bulma walked over to her and placed an arm around her comfortingly. "Don't worry we'll help you figure things out," she assured her. She smiled. "Of course I can't help someone I don't know."

Sharon also smiled a little. "My name's Sharon."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Bulma and this is Gohan." 

Just then Goku peeked in the doorway. "Is it over," he asked a little edgy.

"Yes you can come back in now, Dad."

"And of course you've already met Goku," Bulma added.

Goku shuddered. "Man I hate needles." Then he looked at Brandon. "Is he going to be okay?"

"He's going to be fine," Gohan answered. "It looks like he's coming around."

Sharon rushed over to the bedside as Brandon slowly woke up. He opened his eyes and saw that he was in a room he didn't recognize. He shot up in the bed causing Sharon to jump back a bit. He saw three people he didn't know standing in front of him. "What's going on? Who are you? Where am I," he asked frantically.

Bulma slowly walked towards him. "It's okay. We're here to--"

"No! Y-you stay away from me," Brandon yelled, backing up against the headrest. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and jerked away. He turned to see who it was and saw Sharon standing next to him with a concerned look on her face. "Sharon, you're okay," he said, calming down a bit.

"Yes, I'm fine. Everything is okay. These people saved our lives."

"They're not the ones that were after you?"

"No they're not. They are nice people and they've offered to help us. Trust me, they're good people," she replied, taking his hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

Brandon sighed. "I guess if you can trust them, then so can I."

Sharon smiled and introduced him to everyone. "Uh, I'm sorry about earlier," Brandon said to everyone. "I guess I overreacted. So many weird things have happened, that I don't know what to do or who to trust."

"Why don't you tell us what happened to you and then we can see if we can figure this all out," Bulma said.

Brandon and Sharon took turns explaining everything that happened to them. "Oh that's awful," Bulma said after they were done.

"It sounds like you were brought here from different dimension," Gohan commented.

Sharon stood there in disbelief. "A-another dimension? Y-you mean we can't go home? I'll never see my family again?" She was near hysterics. "Why is this happening? I don't have anything special. What could this person possibly want with me?!" She turned to Brandon and broke down in tears. He tried his best to comfort her, but he too had a hard time dealing with the news.

Bulma knelt down in front of them. "Don't you guys worry. We'll do everything we can to help you get back home."

"Yeah, Bulma's a genius," Goku added. "She can solve anything."

"Thank you so much," Sharon said.

"You're very welcome. In the meantime you can stay here," Bulma said as she got up. "How about some hot cocoa? We can go into the kitchen and make some while I call for take out." the two teenagers nodded their heads. They didn't get to eat their meal at the mall the night before, so they were starving. "Will you two be joining us," she asked Goku and Gohan.

"Sorry, Bulma, but if we don't hurry home Chi Chi'll blow her top," Goku replied.

"Yeah and I'll get a double dose from Videl, so we'll have to catch you later." The saiyans waved goodbye to the group and left. Bulma turned back to her guests. "C'mon let's go make that hot cocoa."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: How silly of me to forget to do the disclaimer. Well here it is: "Ahem. I, dbz-vixen, do solemnly swear that all Dragonball Z characters, names and locations do not belong to me, but to the great Akira Toriyamma. I do, however, own this storyline and characters not normally found in the DBZ universe. If by chance you feel that you can sue me for this, you'll be wasting your time because I am not making one red scent off of this story which means you won't be making one either." There. I hope I was thorough enough for you. Now that's over and done with, you can read the story.

Enjoy! ^_~

  
  


Chapter 3

  
  


Vegeta was making his way back to Capsule Corp. from one of his training sessions. Since the gravity room was on the fritz today, he had no choice but to go to his secluded training area. Of course he was the reason why it was acting up, but it wasn't his fault that it wasn't fixed yet. His lazy, loudmouthed mate had announced that today was her day off and that she refused to fix anything unless it was an absolute emergency. He tried to explain to her that the broken gravity room was an emergency, but she wasn't having it. 'How did I get to be so soft,' he thought to himself when he left the house earlier.

Now he was on his way back home hoping that there would be something left in the house to eat. "I hope she didn't take a vacation from shopping," he grumbled. When he was a few miles away, he saw two streaks of energy leaving Capsule Corp. He realized that it was that baka Kakarot and his brat. 'Great. Now I know there's nothing left to eat.' He landed in front of the door and caught a whiff of something cooking. It smelled like...chocolate. He opened the door and the aroma of hot cocoa filled his senses. It was one of the few things that onna could make really well. Rice was another one, but then again you'd have to be a complete baka to mess that up, so he figured that really didn't count.

He saw that she left some in the pot as he walked over to the stove, so he made himself a cup not really caring if it was meant for him or not. He took his cup and proceeded to his room. On his way, he heard Bulma talking to someone in the

living room. He knew she would try to drag him into the conversation, so he tried to hurry through without that happening. He had no such luck. As soon as he stepped into the room, Bulma discovered him and called him over.

"Oh, Vegeta, you're home. Come here, I want you to meet someone." Vegeta noticed that there were two teenagers sitting on the couch with their backs to him. Bulma continued. "Guys I want you to meet my husband, Vegeta. Vegeta, these are our guests, Brandon and Sharon. They'll be staying here for a while." When the visitors stood up to face him, he took one look at the girl and froze. "Well aren't you going to say something," Bulma inquired a little irritated. She studied him waiting for an answer when she noticed that his face was slightly pale and his hand that was holding the mug was shaking. "Vegeta are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Vegeta's hand suddenly released the mug, sending it crashing to the floor in hundreds of pieces. His normal scowl turned to utter shock. Then just above a whisper, he muttered, "Shyra?!"

Bulma was baffled and alarmed at the same time. "What did you say?"

"He called her by that strange name," Brandon said defensively, pulling Sharon behind him. "He's one of them."

"Now just hold on a second," Bulma said moving between Vegeta and Brandon. "I'm sure there's a perfectly good explanation why he used that name, right, Vegeta? Vegeta?"

Vegeta snapped back to reality. "What is it, woman?"

"You do have a reason for calling Sharon by that name, don't you?"

"Of course I do."

"Then why?"

Vegeta was getting very annoyed. "Because that's the name she was born with, baka!"

"But how could you possibly know that," Sharon questioned from behind Brandon.

Vegeta's expression soften when he looked at her. "Because..." he wanted to tell her, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. "Forget it," he said out of frustration. He turned around and started towards the door.

"Wait a minute. Where are you going," Bulma asked

"Out."

She ran up to him and put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him. "Vegeta if you know anything about Sharon, please tell us. It may help us figure out why she and her friend are here."

"Look, I don't have to explain anything to anyone, so just leave me alone!" Vegeta shook his mate's hand off his shoulder and marched out the door. By the time Bulma walked through the door, he was gone. Bulma turned back around shaking her head. "I don't understand why he's acting like this."

"It's because he's after her that's why," Brandon blurted out.

"I don't think so," Sharon uttered in deep thought.

"What do you mean? You saw how he acted when he saw you and then refused to explain why he called you that."

"I know, but he wasn't hiding it cause he was doing something wrong."

"Then why?"

"Well, he seemed to be nervous about it or something. Like he wanted to say something, but he couldn't figure out how."

Brandon wasn't buying it. "How can you tell?"

"I don't know. It was just something in his eyes."

Bulma was astonished by her remark. 'How could she have seen all that,' she wondered. Sure she herself was able to see it, but that was because she was bonded to him. 'She's never met Vegeta before, but yet and still she was able to catch that.' She was very confused. She turned her attention back to her visitors. "I'm sure we'll get an answer from him sooner or later. In the meantime, I'll show you to your rooms." Brandon and Sharon followed Bulma up stairs.

"Wow, this is some place you got here," Sharon commented as they walked down the hall.

"Yeah, it's huge," Brandon added in awe. "You guys must be loaded."

"Well, I guess it doesn't hurt to own a multi-billion dollar company."

"Really? What kind of company," Sharon asked.

"It's a technological company," Bulma answered. "We invent different things to make life a little more convenient. Our most popular product is this little gadget right here." Bulma held up something that looked like a huge pill.

"What is it," Sharon asked.

"It's called a capsule," Bulma explained. "We use it for storage."

"You mean to tell me you can store stuff in that little thing," Brandon asked in disbelief.

"Sure I can." Bulma handed him the capsule. "Why don't you try it."

"Okay. What do I do?"

"You see that button on the top?"

"Yeah."

"Push that button and toss it on the floor. Then we'll see what pops put."

"Alright." Brandon followed Bulma's instructions. There was a puff of smoke and when it cleared, a little refrigerator was sitting in front of them.

"Whoa," the teenagers said astonished.

"That's amazing," Sharon exclaimed. "What else can you get into these things?"

"Well, let's see. The biggest thing so far is a fully furnished one bedroom house."

"Are you serious," Brandon exclaimed in amazement.

"Yep. You can also put cars, motorcycles, boats, basically anything you see in a common household plus the little extras."

Sharon was examining the refrigerator. "How do you turn it back into a capsule?"

"Just push the little button that's on the other side." Sharon found the button and pressed it. This time when the smoke cleared, a little capsule sat in its place.

Brandon picked it up. "With these little capsules I can see how you're multi-billionaires. It's pure genius."

"Did you come up with that yourself?"

Bulma shook her head. "No, my dad did. That's how he started the business." She paused. "Well, here are your rooms. Brandon, yours will be next to my son, Trunks and Sharon, you'll stay next door to my daughter, Bura."

"Oh, I didn't know you had kids," Sharon said. "How old are they?"

"Trunks is twenty and Bura is ten. They should be back soon, so you'll get to meet them during dinner." Just then the doorbell rung. "That must be the delivery people with the food. There's a bathroom down the hall on both sides if you want to freshen up. You can come on downstairs when you're ready." She went downstairs to pay for the food.

Brandon looked at Sharon. "Is it me or did she say delivery people?"

Sharon shrugged her shoulders and proceeded to one of the bathrooms. "I guess we ought to get ready for dinner. I'm starving."

When they were done, they went downstairs to the kitchen and stopped in their tracks. They couldn't believe what they saw. There were stacks and stacks of pizza boxes piled high on the floor. Sharon was the first to recover. "Are you planning a party, Mrs. Bulma?"

"It looks more like a convention," Brandon added.

"What do you mean am I planning a party?" Bulma looked around the kitchen and remembered that the two of them weren't use to this. "Oh, you mean all of this food?" They nodded. "This is normal around here. Actually I order a little more because you're here. My family can really pack it in."

"They're just full of surprises aren't they," Brandon muttered to Sharon. She just nodded.

"There's basically a little bit of everything," Bulma said, "so pick out what you want and get as much as you want."

Sharon was already looking through one stack of pizzas. "Man, I'm starving. I feel like I can eat two whole pizzas."

Just then they heard the front door open. "Mom, we're home," a male voice called out.

"Mmm. I smell pizza," said a little girl.

"In the kitchen, Trunks," Bulma called back.

"I hope you remembered to leave off the anchovies this time. I don't want to go through what I went through last time," Trunks said as he made his way to the kitchen. "I was sick for a week." He stopped when he saw Brandon and Sharon. "Oh, we have guests," he said slightly embarrassed. "Uh, hi. My name is Trunks." He extended his hand to them.

Sharon took it first. "My name is Sharon and this is Brandon." Brandon shook his hand next. Then a little girl that looked like a smaller version of Bulma ran up and said, "Hi, my name is Bura."

"Nice to meet you," Sharon said with a big smile.

"They're going to be staying here for awhile," Bulma explained. "They were travelling and ran into some problems." She didn't want to go into too much detail while Bura was around.

"Alright," Bura cried. "I can have a big sister now."

"Hold on there, Squirt," Trunks said. "How do you know Sharon wants to be your big sister?"

"It's alright, Trunks. I've never had a little sister before. I'm sure it will be fun."

"Oh yeah. Loads of fun," Trunks and Brandon mumbled at the same time.

"It can't be that bad," Sharon replied. She knelt down in front of Bura. "I'll be happy to be your sister as long as I'm here."

"Yay! Sharon's going to be my sister," Bura sang as she danced around in circles.

"I hope you know what you're getting yourself into," Brandon whispered in Sharon's ear.

She hit him playfully on the shoulder. "Oh stop it."

Soon Bura stopped celebrating and turned to her mother. "Momma, where's Papa? Isn't he coming to dinner?"

Bulma looked down at her daughter. "He had to take care of something, honey. He should be back soon."

"Well he'd better hurry or else there won't be any left for him."

"We'll just make sure we save some, okay," Bulma said smiling.

"Okay."

Dinner was pretty much quiet once they got started Brandon was too stunned at the rate Trunks and Bura were eating to say much of anything. When he was done eating, he looked around at the damage that was done and was shocked when he came to Sharon. There were four large empty pizza boxes on the floor around her. "Sharon," he said with a shocked look on his face.

"Yeah, what's the matter," Sharon asked confused.

Brandon pointed at the boxes. "You ate all that pizza?!"

She looked around and noticed just how many boxes were around her. "Oh my. I guess I did. I must've been hungrier than I thought."

Trunks looked over. "Wow, you eat like a young saiyan."

"What's a saiyan," Sharon asked. "I heard someone call Goku that."

"Well, um, uh.... You see...um," Trunks stuttered. He tried to find a way to explain it without scaring them.

Bulma jumped in giving Trunks a stern look in the process. "What he's trying to say is you seem to have a big appetite like he does."

"So he's a saiyan?"

"Well sort of," Trunks replied. "I'm only half saiyan. My dad is a full saiyan, so he knows everything there is to know about being a saiyan. Of course trying to get him to tell you about it will be like trying to get a mouse to bark. He's not a very open person."

"Is he from some kind of tribe or something," Brandon asked.

Bulma and Trunks looked at each other. "I, uh, guess you can say that," Trunks replied. 

Now Sharon's curiosity about Vegeta grew even more. She just had to find him and talk to him. It was something about his reaction earlier that made her want to find out more. She decided to sneak out to find him after they were done in the kitchen, since she knew Brandon would try to stop her. Just then, Bulma interrupted her train of thought. "We'll worry about that when the time comes. Right now let's clean up this mess."

When they were finished, Sharon announced that she was going to her room. Bura decided to follow her to see if she wanted to play. Sharon went into her room and pushed the door close, but didn't realize that it was completely closed. She went over to the balcony and looked over the edge for a way down. She proceeded to climb over the railing when she was stopped by a small voice.

"Where are you going, Sharon?"

Sharon quickly turned around and saw Bura standing at the balcony door. "Um, uh...I'm going out for a little fresh air."

"Why didn't you just go through the front door?"

"Well, I uh...I was going to um..." Sharon looked at the little girl in front of her and knew that she couldn't lie to her. "Okay, I'm not going to lie. I'm going out to look for your father and I'm going out the window because I don't want anybody to know what I'm doing."

"Why you need to find my papa?"

"I need to talk to him about something and I think it would be better if we were alone."

"Oh, okay."

"I need you to keep this as our little secret, alright."

Bura smiled brightly. "Don't worry. I like keeping secrets."

"Thanks, Bura." Sharon then continued to climb down the side of the balcony. Before she was out of sight, she look at bura and put one finger to her lips. Bura giggled and did the same thing. Then she turned around and trotted out of the room.

Once Sharon reached the ground, she looked around to make sure no one had seen her. When she was satisfied, she headed towards the woods. She wasn't sure why, but she felt she would find Vegeta there, so she kept going. "I hope I find him soon," she said after about thirty minutes. She looked around the forest and noticed it was getting thicker. "I may get lost if I go too far," she mumbled. She stopped for a moment wondering if she should continue or not. What she didn't know was that she was being watched. Two hungry eyes looked on as she pondered on what to do next. She decided that she should go back to the house before everyone found out she was gone.

She didn't get very far because as soon as she turned around, a big, hungry-looking sabertooth tiger jumped in her path. She stood there frozen, not sure on how to handle the situation since she's never come face to face with a sabertooth tiger before. The tiger slowly inched towards her and crouched down. Panic took over and Sharon turned around and ran for her life. As soon as she took off, the tiger ran after her. 'I'm really starting to regret coming out here,' she thought. She took a quick glance back and realized that there was a good-size gap between her and the tiger. Sharon was surprised that she was able to get that much distance between them. Of course she was a fast runner; she was the star runner on her school's track team. 'Maybe its just my adrenaline going,' she thought.

Sharon didn't notice that there was a thick root protruding from the ground until it was too late and she went tumbling to the ground. By the time she was able to turn over onto her back, the animal had stopped right in front of her. She frantically scurried away from the tiger as it slowly moved in for the kill. Suddenly her back came in contact with a hard surface. She turned to see that it was a huge oak tree. She looked back at the tiger and realized that there was no way she could get around the tree in time to get away from the beast. The next second felt like an eternity to Sharon as it jumped at her. She closed her eyes and brought her arms up in front of her face waiting for the inevitable, but it never came. Instead she heard a deep voice.

"What are you doing out here?" Sharon looked up and saw Vegeta standing in front of her holding a dead sabertooth tiger by the neck.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Finally I can put up another chapter. Yes it's just one right now. The next one is practically done so you don't have to wait really long. Even though I've only gotten one review (thanks BananaGirl!! ^_~), that's okay. I'm just glad that you are enjoying the story. For the rest of you that are reading this, please review so I'll know if I should keep going or if I should change some things.

As always, enjoy!! ^_~

  
  


Chapter 4

  
  


"I can't believe you let Shyra slip from your hands," Kyro's voice boomed across the room. He was not at all pleased at the news that Kento came back with. Kento was kneeling before his master, wishing he was anywhere, but there.

"I'm very sorry, sir, but we ran into some trouble."

"How much trouble could one human be?"

"I-it wasn't the human we had a problem with, sir."

Kyro's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

Kento shrunk back a little. "We, uh, ran into a saiyan, sir."

"A saiyan?! Was it Vegeta?"

"No, sir. It was someone else and he's very strong."

"Kuso! If he's a saiyan, then he must know Vegeta and that means Vegeta's seen Shyra." Kyro got so angry that his ki began to glow. "It's that human's fault for getting in the way. I want him dead!"

Kento stepped forward. "If I may, sir, I think I have a way that we can use the human boy to our advantage."

"Well I haven't got all day. Spit it out."

"I noticed that Shyra has taken quite a liking to this boy, so maybe..." he trailed off.

"Maybe we could use him as bait to lure her here," Kyro finished with a evil glint in his eyes.

"Exactly, sir, and I know someone who is perfect for the job."

"And who might that be?"

"She is a Kunzite named Ninjana, sir."

"A Kunzite? You mean she's an assassin," Kyro asked, raising an eyebrow.

The lowly servant smiled, happy to have peaked his master's interest. "The very best, sir."

"Excellent. Contact her at once."

"Yes, sir. Right away, sir."

Kyro sat on his throne as Kento left the room. "It looks as though I have to take everything that's dear to you once again, Vegeta. And when I've made you suffer, I will end your miserable life!"

*****

Back at Capsule Corp., Brandon decided to go up to Sharon's room to talk to her. On the way, he saw Bura. "Hi, Brandon. Where you going," she asked with a big smile on his face.

"I'm going to see Sharon."

After hearing that, Bura jumped in front of him, blocking his path. "You can't go!" Brandon was a little surprised at her reaction. "Why not?"

"Because she's, uh...she's sleeping that's why."

Brandon looked at her suspiciously. "How do you know that?"

"Cause I was in there with her and she said that she wanted to go to sleep."

Just then Trunks came up behind Brandon and saw his little sister blocking the hallway. "What's going on?"

"Oh, uh nothing, Niichan."

"Then why are you blocking the hallway, Squirt,"Trunks asked with his arms folded.

"Because I don't want anyone to bother Sharon."

"Why is something wrong with her?"

"She told me that Sharon was sleeping," Brandon said.

"That's right and she doesn't need to be bothered."

Trunks sighed. "Look, I'm sure it will be okay if he wants to check on her, so you can let him go by."

Bura stood her ground. "I can't let anybody go by."

"Yes you can and you will." Trunks walked over to Bura and proceeded to drape her over his shoulder.

"Hey put me down," she yelled, pounding on her brother's back. Trunks ignored her rants and turned to Brandon. "Go right on ahead. She won't bother you anymore."

"Thanks." Brandon slowly opened the door and peeked inside. The first thing he noticed was that her bed was empty. In fact it hadn't been touched. Then he looked towards the balcony and saw that the doors were opened. He quickly walked over to the balcony to see if she was there, but he saw nothing. He started to panic as he searched the room. Trunks heard him rumbling through the room and peeked in to see what was going on. "Hey, Brandon, what's wrong?"

"She's gone! I can't find her anywhere. Someone must've taken her."

"Alright, just calm down," Trunks said while holding Brandon still. "Don't worry if someone came in here we would've known about it. All we have to do is find out where she went." He looked at Bura still hanging over his shoulder. "And I think I know just who to ask." He took his sister off his shoulder and placed her down in front of him. He had a stern look on his face as he knelt down to her level. "Alright Bura, something tells me that you know what happened to Sharon."

"Why would you think that?"

"Oh I don't know. Maybe it was because you were trying your best to keep us out of her room. Now are you going to tell us what happened or not?"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I promised I would keep it a secret."

Brandon knelt down next to Trunks. "Bura, you have to tell us where she is. She may be in trouble."

"There's nothing to worry about. She's fine."

"How do you know that," Trunks asked.

Bura sighed. "Because she went to go talk to Tousan."

"SHE DID WHAT," the two boys said in unison.

"She went to go find Tousan, so she could talk to him and she didn't want you to know because she thought you'd try to stop her."

"Of course I'd try to stop her," Brandon exclaimed. "What was she thinking, going out there all by herself? She doesn't even know where to find him."

"Oh, that's easy," Bura said, smiling. "All she has to do is find his ki."

"Find his ki? What are you talking about?" Brandon was totally confused.

"It's kinda hard to explain," Trunks answered.

"Look, just forget I asked. I have to go find Sharon." Brandon was about to run out the door when Trunks grabbed him by the arm.

"How do you expect to find her? She could be anywhere."

"I just can't sit here. What if she hasn't found your Dad? What if she's lost?"

"You won't be helping her out much if you get lost, too," Trunks said. "Let's go to my mom's lab. I'm sure we'll find something that can help us out."

Brandon calmed down a bit. "Alright, but we've got to hurry."

*****

"I asked you a question," Vegeta said still holding the tiger.

Sharon slowly got to her feet. "I-I came out here to find you."

Vegeta dropped the animal and walked closer to her. "What were you thinking, coming out here all by yourself? You could've been killed."

"I know. I'm really sorry," she replied quietly.

Vegeta sighed. "Does anyone else know you're out here?"

"No one else knows except Bura."

"Maybe we can get you back to the house before anyone notices that you're gone," he said and without further notice, he scooped her into his arms and blasted into the air. When Sharon realized what was going on, they were already a few hundred feet in the air. She started screaming and tightly wrapped her arms around Vegeta's neck. "Would you stop that incessant screaming," Vegeta yelled. "You're worst than Bulma."

Sharon stopped and turned her head to his chest with her eyes shut. "I'm sorry," he heard her mumble. "It's just that I'm afraid of heights."

"Afraid of heights," Vegeta repeated in disbelief, his ears still ringing. Sharon nodded her head. "That's impossible. What are you afraid of, falling?"

"Well it's not the falling part. It's the sudden stop at the end that scares me."

Vegeta looked at her puzzled. 'She loved to fly before,' he thought. 'How could she be afraid of heights now? Living in that other dimension has weakened her to much.' He smirked. "I guess there's only one thing left for me to do," he said out loud. Before Sharon could ask what he meant by that, Vegeta took her by the waist and flipped her around so she was under him. When she opened her eyes, all she saw was the ground. She shrieked again, fighting her way back to Vegeta's neck. "Stop moving, brat," he yelled, tightening his grip.

"But you're trying to kill me," she screamed back.

"No, I'm not! If I wanted you dead, I would've left you back there with the tiger. Now hold still. I will not drop you."

She looked up at him. "You promise?"

Vegeta sighed. "Yes, I promise."

She slowly stopped moving, but she was still scrunched up in a ball. Vegeta shook his head. "You won't get the full effect if you stay curled up like that."

"I don't think I want the full effect," she said shakily.

The saiyan prince was getting a little irritated. "Do you want to be afraid of heights for the rest of your life?" Sharon didn't answer. "Well do you?"

"N-no," she said with a small voice.

"Then straighten out your body and relax. I'll take care of the rest." Sharon couldn't understand why this strange man was going through so much trouble to help her. He didn't seem like the type to do that for just anybody. She went ahead and did what he said, waiting for the biggest scare of her life. Vegeta started at a low speed just above the trees. Sharon watched everything whip past her, feeling the wind in her hair. She unconsciously put her arms out as they picked up speed. "Wow," she said, "this is amazing."

Vegeta inwardly smiled. "Do you want to go higher?"

"Yeah let's go," she said like an eager school girl.

'I knew this work,' he thought.

Sharon gasped when he took her above the clouds. "It's...it's beautiful. It's like nothing I've ever seen." It looked as though she could see every single star in the galaxy. Just then she was hit with a severe case of deja vu. "That's strange," she muttered.

"What is?"

"It just that for some strange reason I feel that I've done this before, but I don't see how. I mean I don't know anyone back home that can fly. Actually no one can unless they're in an airplane or something, but this feels so normal to me."

"This can become just as normal as breathing if you want it to be," Vegeta said.

"Are you serious?"

"A saiyan prince never lies."

'Trunks never said Vegeta was a prince,' she thought. "You'll teach me to fly?"

"Only if you promise to give me your absolute best. I do not tolerate mumbling or complaining and I most certainly will not accept quitting. Once you're in, you're in 'til the end. Understand," Vegeta said with a stern look on his face.

Sharon saw that he meant business. "Yes, I understand completely. Wow, this is so exciting. When do we start?"

"Tomorrow at the crack of dawn."

Sharon's eyes widened. "At the crack on dawn?! But that's too--" she winced when she felt Vegeta's grip tighten on her waist.

"What were you saying," he asked.

"Uh, I was saying that would be a perfect time to get started," she said, trying to sound happy about it.

"That's what I thought," Vegeta said with a sly smile.

'Yeah just great,' she thought grumpily as Vegeta flew them back to the house. 'What have I gotten myself into?'

*****

Trunks and Brandon rushed into Bulma's lab to find that she wasn't there. "She must be in her room," Trunks said, looking around.

"Well what are we going to do know," Brandon asked impatiently.

"We'll just have to find it ourselves," Trunks replied.

"What does it look like?"

"It looks like a visor for one eye." Trunks walked around the lab, looking on tables and in drawers. "Wait a minute,"he said, stopping suddenly.

"What? What is it, Trunks?"

"I feel my dad coming this way and he has someone with him," he replied, running out the door.

"Hey wait up." Brandon ran after him.

They ran outside in time to see Vegeta descend and land with Sharon in his arms. Her feet barley touched the ground before Brandon ran up and embraced her. "I'm so glad you're okay, Sharon," he said, squeezing her. "I was so worried about you."

"I...won't be okay for long...if you keep...squeezing me like that," she struggled to say.

"Oh sorry." He let her go and looked her in the eye. "What the heck were you thinking, going out wandering around all by yourself? What if something happened to you? What if..."

"Okay, okay I'm sorry I left," Sharon replied. "Besides I already heard this from Vegeta, so you don't have to worry about me doing it again." Brandon looked at her surprised as she continued. "He also helped me get over my fear of heights. Isn't that great?"

"He did what," Brandon and Trunks said.

"I've never seen him do something like that for a complete stranger before," Trunks mumbled to himself. "It's hard enough sometimes to get him to do something like that for his own kids."

Brandon looked at Vegeta, who was standing behind Sharon with his arms crossed, and looked back at his friend. "He really did that for you?"

"Yes he did, which means he's not a bad guy."

"I guess not," he admitted, "but I still don't like the fact that he's hiding something about you."

"I know, but I trust him enough to let him tell us when he wants to," she said, looking at Vegeta.

He just huffed at her and walked past them into the house.

"Don't mind my dad's behavior," Trunks explained. "He may act like he doesn't care, but he's good person once you get to know him." He followed his father into the house, leaving Sharon and Brandon alone.

Brandon sighed. "I don't know. There's just something about him that has me on edge. He's connected to this whole mess somehow and I don't like it one bit."

"Well we can worry about that in the morning. Maybe Bulma can get it out of him then. Let's go inside and get some sleep. I'm exhausted."

*****

"The Kunzite, Ninjana, is ready to speak with you now, Master Kyro," a crew member said.

"Good. Put her through on the screen." Kyro stood in the middle of the control room as people worked around him to make the necessary arrangements for his plans. A moment later an image of a female came into view. She had a tanned complexion and a slender yet slightly muscular physique. She had jet black bangs that covered her left eye. The rest of her silky hair was pulled back into a long braid reaching her waist. She wore a black body suit and a long, dark blue cloak draped over her shoulders.

"I am Ninjana,"she said, bowing. "What is it that you want of me?"

Kyro stepped forward. "I am Lord Kyro from the planet Psychonia. I have a job for you."

"I was lead to believe that Psychonia was destroyed years ago."

Kyro scowled. "Yes, well I am one of the few survivors that escaped my planet's unfortunate fate, but enough of that. I need for you to come to planet Earth and retrieve someone for me."

"Retrieve someone," she huffed. "I am an assassin not an escort."

"Believe me I know. You are the best assassin there is...aside from a saiyan, of course."

Ninjana's radiating purple eyes were blazing with anger. "I am ten times better than any saiyan."

Kyro smirked. "I'm glad to hear that because once I have who I want, you can kill every saiyan living on this planet except Vegeta. He belongs to me."

Ninjana raised an eyebrow. "You have caught my interest. Exactly how many saiyans are on this planet Earth?"

"As of now we have only found three including Vegeta, but we believe there are more. Of course you will be paid handsomely for your services."

Ninjana thought for a moment before giving her answer. "Very well I will complete the task you have set before me. I will arrive on your planet within two days your time."

"Excellent. We will discuss the specifics then."

"Very well, Ninjana out," she replied then the screen went black.

Kento walked up to Kyro. "Master Kyro, why have you ordered Ninjana to kill all the saiyans?"

"Those saiyans have done nothing, but give me and everyone else in this universe grief. I will be doing everyone a favor by killing them." He grinned evilly. "Once I have Shyra then I'll be rid of those saiyans forever."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sharon woke up to find herself in a strange room. 'Where am I,' she wondered. 'I don't remember coming here.' she sat up and found that she was in a huge bed. She looked around a room that she somehow was familiar with, although she wasn't sure why. She jumped down from the bed and felt a little shorter than usual. She looked at her hands and saw that they were small and chubby. 'What is going on here?' Sharon walked over to a large vanity that was on the other side of the room and gasped. What she saw was a five-year-old version of herself. She stood there in disbelief staring at the image in front of her. Just then the door opened and Sharon saw a woman walk in that looked like an older version of herself.

"Shyra, you're up early," the woman said. "What's the occasion ?"

Sharon was about to speak when she suddenly realized she no longer had control over her body. "It's my birthday today, Kaasan, remember,"she heard herself say in a child's voice.

"Of course I remember. How could I forget your birthday?"

She's my mother? Up until now, Sharon was never able to remember her real mother. Her foster-parents told her that she was found near death when she was only six and no one knew what happened to her parents, so they adopted her. Now she was looking at this woman and calling her Kaasan. The realization was so overwhelming that she would've cried if she could.

"So what does my little firefly have planned for today," her mother asked as she moved to sit on the bed.

Shyra put her hands on her hips. "I'm not little anymore, Kaasan. I'm six years old now."

Her mother laughed at that. "I guess I'll just have to call you firefly then, won't I?"

"That's right." Shyra jumped into her mother's lap. "I wanted to find Tousan because he promised to teach me to fly."

"Is that so?"

"Uh-huh, he said I could learn when I turned six and I'm six today, so he has to keep his promise."

Her mother raised an eyebrow. "Well I don't know if you'll get him to do it today because he'll pretty busy."

"Don't worry I'll get him to do it," Shyra said determinedly.

"I hope you do, sweetie," her mother said, smiling.

Just then a young maid servant came in. "Princess D'yana, the caterers have arrived."

"Thank you, Kytana. Tell them I will be there shortly."

"As you wish, my lady." Kytana bowed and left the room.

D'yana turned back to daughter. "Since you're so set on finding your father, I'll let you in on a little secret." She bent over and whispered, "He's in training room D." D'yana stood up and gave Shyra a kiss on the forehead. "Have fun and make sure your ready for your party tonight."

"Okay, Kaasan. Thanks for the telling me where Tousan is."

"Your welcome, Firefly," D'yana replied before closing the door.

Shyra hurriedly cleaned up and get dressed. She was so excited about her father teaching her to fly. Of course he never said he would do it on her birthday, but he did say he would teach her when she turned six and she was going to make sure he kept that promise. As she walked down the hall, she saw her good friend, Ayoken. "Hi, Mr. Ayoken," she called gleefully.

Ayoken turned around and smiled at his little friend. "Hello there, young Shyra. How are you today?"

"I'm fine. Do you know what today is, Mr. Ayoken?"

He knelt down in front of her with a thoughtful look on his face. "Let's see. Today is Mokuyobi, right?"

"Yeah, but what else?"

"Hmm...let me think a minute here," he said, looking up at the ceiling while rubbing his chin. "If today is Mokuyobi, then it must be..."

"Yeah, yeah," Shyra said feeling his answer coming.

Ayoken looked back down at her as if he realized something. "I know. It must be my gardening day."

Shyra's shoulders slumped and she wore a disappointed look in her face. "I can't believe you forgot my birthday, Mr. Ayoken,"she said in a small voice with her head hanging low. Ayoken placed a hand under her chin and raised it up so that she looked him in the eye. She saw that he had a smile on his face.

"I would never forget your birthday," he said, pulling out a small, wrapped box from his coat.

Shyra's eyes lit up when she took the package. "Can I open it now," she asked; her voice full of excitement. 

"Of course you can."

Shyra tore through the wrapping paper and opened the box. Inside she found a small wooden figurine made to look like a princess. It had long dark hair with a long, flowing, lavender dress and silver shoes. "She's really pretty," Shyra commented. "Who is she?"

"That is you."

Shyra took a closer look. She saw the resemblance, but there was something different about the doll. She raised an eyebrow. "She looks too old to be me. She looks more like Kaasan."

Ayoken chuckled. "Well, she is what you will look like when you get older."

Sharon recognized the figurine as herself almost immediately. In fact it was the same exact outfit that she wore for her senior prom the year before. She could never remember where she got the idea for the design, though. Now as she looked at the little figurine in her small hands, it all made sense.

Shyra stood there studying the wooden doll. "You really think I'll look this pretty when I grow up?"

"Sure you will." Ayoken stood up smiling at her. "After all you are the prettiest girl around."

Shyra gave him a big hug. "Thank you for the present. I really like it a lot."

"You're very welcome, young one."

"Are you coming to my party tonight, Mr. Ayoken?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Great. I'll see you later, then," Shyra said as she started back down the hall. "I have to go find my Tousan. Goodbye, Mr. Ayoken."

"Goodbye, Shyra."

After a few minutes, she finally reached her destination. She opened the door to training room D and walked into the viewing room. There she saw Nappa and a few other men looking through a wide window into the training chamber. "Wow, that guy is amazing," one of them said. "He's been in there for five straight hours and nothing's been able to hit him yet."

Nappa just huffed at the comment. "Of course, he's the best there is."

Shyra walked a little closer to the window so she could see better. "That must be my Tousan in there. No one can top him." They all turned around and saw her standing there with her hands on her hips, wearing a smirk.

Sharon stared through the glass and saw that the man they were talking about was...Vegeta! Vegeta's my father?! But...but how? We're from two totally different dimensions...or maybe were not.

"Shyra, what are you doing here," Nappa asked with a scowl on his face.

"It's nice to see you too, Nappa," she replied with a hint of sarcasm.

"Shyra, you know the rules. Only royal elite and personnel are allowed to be in this training room."

"Well I'm royalty and an elite. That's two out of three."

Nappa stood there and blinked at her response. Then he started laughing at her. "You may be royalty, but you an elite," he continued laughing, "that's the funniest thing I've ever heard in my life."

The little princess stomped over to Nappa wearing a death-stare. "You don't think that I can be an elite?"

"Sorry kid," Nappa said still laughing a bit, "but I don't think you got what it takes to be an elite."

"Is that so," a deep voice asked behind him.

Nappa whipped around and came face to face with Vegeta. "V-V-Vegeta, I-I didn't hear you come in," Nappa stuttered.

Vegeta stood there with his arms crossed and a very annoyed look on his face. Shyra ran to his side. "Hi, Tousan." He didn't answer her, instead he kept his eyes on the big soldier in front of him. "Are you insinuating that someone born from my royal bloodline could not make it to elite status?"

"Uh...of course not. I wouldn't do that." Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "Strange, that's what I was hearing when I walked in."

"Oh, uh that...uh I was just joking around with her, Vegeta. I didn't mean anything by it. I swear."

The saiyan prince walked closer to Nappa. He grabbed the frightened warrior by the front of his armor and looked him dead in the eye. "Well you just keep this in mind," he said calmly. "If anyone, and I do mean anyone ever implies that the Princess of the Saiyan race is a weakling," he pulled Nappa closer until they were practically nose to nose, "I'll rip their head off. Is that understood?"

The frightened elite soldier just nodded Vegeta let him go. "Good. Now if you'll excuse me I have some business to take care of before tonight." He walked out of the room with Shyra close behind. Just before she walked out of the doorway, she turned around and stuck her tongue out at Nappa. "Shyra," her father called and he sounded a little impatient.

"Coming, Tousan," she called back and left out of the door. "Wow, Tousan, you were great in there," Shyra exclaimed once she reached Vegeta's side. "I bet there's no one alive that can beat you." She saw her father smirk down at her, but then his expression changed to a stern one.

"What were you doing in there. I thought I told you that you couldn't go in there until you were strong enough," he scolded.

"I wanted to find you and Kaasan said I could look in there." She looked up at him and asked in a quiet voice, "You're not mad at me are you?"

Vegeta's eyes softened a bit. "No. Now why were you looking for me?"

"I came here to make sure you keep your promise to me."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "What promise?"

"You know the one that you made to me a year ago."

"A year ago?"

"Yeah you said that you would teach me to fly when I turned six and I'm six today, so you have to teach me."

Vegeta stopped walking and looked down at her. "Oh, really?"

Shyra stood her ground. "Yeah. You told me that a saiyan always keeps his word."

"That is true, but did I ever tell you the exact day that I would do it?"

Shyra's face fell. "No." She was hoping that he wouldn't remember that part. They continued walking.

"Then that means that I'm not bound to do it today, right?"

"Right."

"Good. Now I have some things that I have to take care of before tonight, so you go and find your mother or something."

"Okay, Tousan," Shyra said with her head hung low as she walked away.

Not bothering to turn around, Vegeta added, "And be ready at dawn for your first flying lesson."

Shyra stopped in her tracks and turned to her father. "You really mean it?"

Vegeta still had his back to her. "You have my word," he said with a slight nod of his head. He wasn't quite prepared for what happened next. All of a sudden he felt something crash into him and he found himself face down on the floor.

"Oh thankyouthankyouthankyou," he heard his daughter squeal as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Alright, alright," he said a little annoyed. "Now get off of me before I change my mind."

She quickly got up with a huge smile on her face. "Uh, sorry about that, Tousan. I'll be going now." She turned and started running down the hall. Right before she turned the corner she said, "I love you, Tousan," and ran off. Vegeta just hmphed and went on his way.

The next thing Sharon knew, it was night. She was standing in a big ballroom full of people that was decorated with balloons and ribbons. 'This must be my party,' she thought.

Shyra looked around and spotted her mother at the front table. She walked over to her and also noticed that her father was there.

"...I don't see why we have to make such a big deal out of a birthday. It's just a waste of time," she overheard him say as she got closer.

"Oh stop complaining, Vegeta," her mother said. "If it makes her happy, then it's all worth it."

Shyra giggled at her father's rants. He never did like being at huge gatherings. D'yana turned around and noticed that her daughter was standing behind her. "Oh, there you are, Shyra. Are you ready to open your presents?"

"Yes I am," Shyra eagerly replied.

"Good, then I'll make the announcement." D'yana walked over to the microphone in front of the orchestra and declared that it was time to open the presents. Everyone moved to the front of the room as D'yana explained what would happen. "Okay everyone, since we have so many wonderful gifts here, we're only going to have Shyra open ten of them now and she'll do the rest later." She turned to her daughter. "You can pick nine from the bunch over there and the last one will be from your father and I."

Shyra stood there looking at the pile of presents before her. She didn't know which one to open first. Vegeta was starting to get just a little impatient. "Would you just pick one and open it already."

"Vegeta," D'yana scolded.

"Well it's not like he can't open the rest later," he grumbled.

Shyra finally picked the nine presents she wanted to open and did all but tear into them. Everyone oohed and aahed when she showed them what she got. Soon it was time to open her parent's gift. Her mother walked up to her holding a small box.

"This is something both your father and I wanted you to have," she said as she handed it to her. "Go on open it."

Shyra tore the wrapping off and found a velvet little box. When she opened it she saw a thin silver chain with two intricate little charms hanging from it. One was gold and the other was silver. The gold one was shaped like the Saiyan royal seal and the silver one was the Psychonia royal seal. "It's beautiful," she said, holding it up in front of her eyes.

Her mother took it and out it around Shyra's neck. "This is so everyone will know that you're our little princess."

"Thank you so much," Shyra exclaimed, hugging her mother. "I'll never take it off." She was about to hug Vegeta when his head suddenly whipped up as if he heard something.

Shyra looked at him puzzled. "Tousan, what's wrong?"

The answer she received was him yelling, "Get down!" He shoved her and D'yana to the floor. She felt him shield them both with himself and she heard a huge explosion just behind them. Everyone else in the hall were screaming and running toward the exits.

When the smoke cleared, they looked up and saw a huge hole in the ceiling. In that hole, there was a lone figure floating in the air. D'yana gasped. "You went and threw a party and didn't invite me," the figure said. "I'm hurt."

Vegeta emitted a low growl when he realized who it was. "What do you want, Kyro?"

Kyro smirked. "Why I just came back to my rightful home that's all."

"You don't belong here,"D'yana yelled.

"I'll tell you who doesn't belong here," Kyro began, "it's that worthless saiyan, but don't worry. I have taken it upon myself to get rid of him."

Shyra looked between her parents and the strange man confused. "Who is that, Kaasan? What's going on?" She didn't like the way he was talking about her father.

"Don't worry, Shyra just stay down."

Vegeta stood up with a deep scowl on his face. "You couldn't take care of me al those years before, Kyro. What makes you think you can do it now." He floated to Kyro's level ready for combat.

"It's amazing what little tricks you can learn when you're isolated for seven years," Kyro replied. "Like this one." a small ball of energy formed in his hand as he kept eye contact with Vegeta. Then he let it go aiming it towards the saiyan. Vegeta simply stood there and the blast sailed harmlessly past him through the wall.

"It looks as though you need to work on your aim a little more," Vegeta gloated.

"Oh I think I'm right on target." All of a sudden, the blast came back through the wall behind Shyra. She screamed when it hit her in the back. The next thing she knew, she was floating in an energy bubble. Vegeta whipped around when his daughter screamed and realized that Kyro wasn't aiming for him at all.

"Shyra," D'yana yelled.

"Kyro, let her go," Vegeta growled. "This is between you and me."

"Yes that true," Kyro replied, stroking his chin as if he was in deep thought, "but I think I'll make you suffer a bit first." He looked down at D'yana. "And I know where to start."

Vegeta noticed that he was looking at his mate and quickly flew down in front of her. "If you want her, you'll have to kill me first," Vegeta said.

Kyro ignored Vegeta's statement and looked D'yana straight in the eye. "You could've been mine. We would've had a wonderful life together, but you picked this dirty monkey instead. However, I am willing to forgive you if you become my queen and rule this planet by my side."

D'yana looked at him with disgust. "I'd rather die than to be your slave," she spat out.

Kyro's face hardened and a black ki ball formed in his hand. "I give you the chance of a lifetime and this is the thanks that I get. Well since you're so set on dying then I won't delay it any longer." By now, the ki ball in his hand was about the size of a basket ball and it was steadily growing. "Say goodbye," he yelled, letting go of the blast.

Vegeta put up a defense shield around him and D'yana. As soon as the blast made contact, he felt it eating away at his shield. Normally his it was able to withstand anything, but he has never encountered an energy like this before. He put more energy into the shield hoping to wear the blast down.

"Putting more energy into your pathetic little shield won't help you," Kyro bragged. "It will only make the blast more powerful."

Vegeta realized that Kyro was right. The blast only ate away at his shield faster until it was completely gone, throwing him and his mate back into the wall, screaming in agony.

"Kaasan! Tousan," Shyra yelled through bubble. She watched as the blast disappeared and her parents crumble to the floor. She couldn't understand why this man was trying to kill her parents. This was the worst day of her life.

Sharon watched the scene that played out before her. The memories of that evening came flooding back to her as she watched Vegeta struggle towards her mother. Sadly, she knew that her mother would not get up after that attack. She remembered that it killed her almost instantly. Sharon saw her father standing over her mother; his fists trembling by his side. She knew what would come next.

"It looks like you couldn't save the thing you cherish most. What a shame," Kyro said, laughing.

At that moment, something snapped in Vegeta and he turned to Kyro, firing a ki blast filled with power he didn't even know he had in him. Kyro was caught off guard and wasn't able to shield himself from it. The blast caught him on his left side blowing his arm clean off.

After the impact, the bubble that Shyra was in disappeared, dropping her to the floor. As soon as she got up, she ran over to her mother to see why she wasn't getting up. "Kaasan? Kaasan, please wake up," she said as she shook her mother's body. She looked over to her father with tears running down her face. "Tousan, Kaasan won't get up. You have to help her." Vegeta didn't look at her. "Tousan, please," Shyra cried, "do something."

"There's nothing I can do,"he yelled; his fists shaking at his sides. "She's...dead."

Shyra sat there shocked at what he said. "No," she whispered. "No she can't be dead. Nooo!" She broke down into uncontrollable tears.

All of a sudden they heard Kyro cry out in utter rage. "I swear you will pay dearly for that you dirty little saiyan! And you will pay with your daughter's life. Death Barrage," he yelled and released an array of ki blasts.

Shyra was scared stiff as the blasts came closer and closer. She knew she needed to move, but she couldn't get her limbs to obey her. The next second felt like eons, then she felt something ram into her knocking her out of the way. When her senses recovered from the shock, she saw her father sitting near her holding his bloody arm.

"Tousan, you're hurt," she cried, running to his side.

Vegeta shoved her back. "I'm fine. Now stay out of the way!" Shyra fell on her rear a little hurt by his tone and actions, but she understood his reason.

Kyro was still in the air breathing heavily from that last attack. "Why won't you just stay out of the way," he yelled.

Vegeta looked up at him, fury etched all over his face. "There's no way I'm going to allow you to take my daughter's life without a fight. Let's finish this. Just you and me."

Kyro looked down at Vegeta with fire in his eyes and suddenly smirked at him. "I've got a better idea. Why don't I just get rid of both of you at the same time." Then his right arm began to glow an eerie blue. "I'll send you both to another dimension where you'll never be able to bother me again." Kyro let out a maniacal laugh and sliced his arm through the air, creating a tear in space. Once that happened, the wind around the tear began to swirl around sucking up everything in its path.

"Tousan, what's happening," Shyra cried. She watched as things were being picked up by the wind and flew past her. She saw her father fighting his way towards her against the wind. He looked drained. She never thought she would see the day that someone would defeat her father and there was nothing she could do to help him.

"Soon I'll finally be rid of you," Kyro yelled in triumph. His entire body began to glow a blinding blue and the wind reached its maximum speed. Not able to fight it any longer, Shyra and Vegeta were picked up into the roaring whirlwind. Vegeta had managed to grab onto a pillar. He saw his daughter tumbling towards him. 

"Shyra, grab my hand," he yelled out. She was able to grab it when she went by, but unfortunately she had to grab his battered arm, so he couldn't get much of a grip on her arm.

"Tousan, my hands are slipping!" Shyra felt her father's grip tighten a little, but it just wasn't enough and her hands slipped free. "Tousaaan," she screamed as she flew towards the portal. She heard Vegeta yell out her name and then there was a bright light.

*****

"Tousan, help me," Sharon yelled in her bed. She kept yelling the same thing over and over again. She suddenly felt someone shaking her. "No! Let me go! Leave me alone," she yelled, struggling against whatever had her.

"Sharon. Sharon, wake up. It's me," a familiar voice said.

Sharon stopped fighting and slowly opened her eyes. There she saw Brandon leaning over her with a concerned look on his face. "Sharon, what happened?"

She looked at him with tears welling up in her eyes and just broke down into his chest. "Oh Brandon, it was terrible."

"It's okay, Sharon."he said soothingly. "It was just a dream. You're going to be fine."

She looked back up at him with fear stricken eyes. "No, no it wasn't just a dream. It really happened." Before he was able to ask what she meant, he heard Vegeta's voice.

"What in Kami's name is going on here?"

Brandon and Sharon looked toward the doorway and saw Vegeta as well as everyone, except Bura, standing there. All of a sudden, Sharon jumped out of her bed and ran straight for Vegeta. "Tousan, I was so scared," she cried, hugging him. Vegeta stood there not sure on what to do. Then he hesitantly put his arms around her. Everyone stood there in complete shock.

"Did she..." Bulma started.

"...call him..." Trunks continued.

"...Tousan," Brandon finished a little more shocked than the others. "What the heck is going on?!"

Bulma looked her husband straight in the eye. "Alright, Vegeta, you can't avoid it anymore. Tell us what's going on. Come on, spill it.

Vegeta rolled his eyes, sighing. "She's my daughter," he said bluntly.

"That's not possible," Brandon said. "She's not even from this dimension. You and Gohan said so yourself, Mrs. Bulma, and how do you explain her parents back home?"

"They aren't my real parents," Sharon whispered.

"What?!"

Sharon raised her head and looked at her friend. "They're not my real parents. I was adopted."

"You were adopted? Why didn't you tell me this before," Brandon asked a little too harshly.

"I didn't think it made a difference," she replied defensively.

"Okay, so you were adopted. That still doesn't prove he's your father."

Vegeta's eyes narrowed. "Are you saying that we're both lying, brat?"

"How do you expect me to believe any of this when you haven't shown me one once of proof," Brandon yelled in response.

"Maybe this will help," Sharon said, pulling a chain out from under her shirt. Everyone stared at the silver and gold charms that hung from it.

Bulma studied the gold charm. "Isn't that the royal seal of Planet Vegeta?"

"Yes it is," Sharon replied.

"What's the other one," Trunks asked.

"It's the royal seal of Planet Psychonia," Vegeta replied.

"That's where my mother was from. It's the last thing she gave me before..." she hung her head, "...before she was killed."

"Now you're telling me that you're not even human," Brandon whispered in shock.

Sharon walked over to him. "Brandon, I know this is a shock to you. I'm surprised about all of this, too. Before now I thought I was a normal person."

"But you're not normal," Brandon said taking a step back. "You're not even human, Sharon. Look I'm sorry, but...but I don't think I can handle all this." he pushed past her and walked out of the room.

"Brandon, wait," Sharon called, going after him. She felt someone grab her arm, stopping her. She turned around and saw that it was Vegeta.

"Let him be," he said.

"But I have to talk to him," she pleaded.

Bulma placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I think it would be better if he was alone right now. All this news was too overwhelming for him. He just needs time to think things through."

"Alright," Sharon sighed. She thought about everything that just happened. Brandon's words hurt her deeply. She wasn't sure at this point if their friendship was ruined or not. "If it's alright, I'd like to be alone,"she said quietly.

"Are you going to be okay," Bulma asked in concern.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Alright. We'll be right down the hall if you need anything."

Sharon nodded her head. When everyone left her room, she went over to her bed and cried until she fell asleep.

*****

Bulma walked into her room with a million thoughts running through her mind. Why hadn't Vegeta told her about having another wife? Are there any others? Does he have anymore children? She suddenly heard Vegeta's voice breaking through her thoughts.

"I only had one other mate before you," he said. She looked up at him standing in front of the balcony with his back to her. "That is what you were thinking, wasn't it?"

"Can you blame me," she replied. "I know so little about your past that I can't help but wonder."

"There are just some things that you're better off knowing."

Bulma walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist from the back. "I really wish you didn't feel that way," she said leaning her head on his back. "I want to know more about your past. I want to know what you went through, so I can understand the way you are now."

"Knowing my past will not help you. I am the same person," Vegeta said.

"I refuse to believe that. From the time I first saw you until now, you have changed a great deal. I mean really, I don't think anyone would've thought that you would settle down on the very planet you tried to destroy." She smiled. "You can't tell me that you're the same person you were then."

Vegeta knew he couldn't argue with that. He knew Bulma was right. He himself couldn't believe that he calls this planet home. Still he didn't want to share his terrible past with her. He never wanted her to see him as a monster. He just hmphed in response.

Bulma sighed. "I know you're still not ready, but just know that I'll be here when you are." She decided to change the subject. "What are we going to do about our guests?"

"We have to figure out a way to send them back home," Vegeta answered.

Bulma faced Vegeta. "But what if she wants to stay here to be with you?"

"I don't think her friend would want to stay, so she'll go back."

"How you can be so sure?"

"Because she's bonded to him," Vegeta replied.

"Is he bonded to her also?"

"I can't say for sure, but for her sake I hope that he is. A one-sided bond would kill her and if that happens, I'll kill him," Vegeta said sternly.

"I'm sure we won't have to worry about that. I know that he cares about her a lot," Bulma said. "Well I'm going down to the kitchen. Do you want anything?"

"No," Vegeta replied, solemnly.

Bulma looked at him, concerned. He never past up food unless something was bothering him and she had a feeling that it was more than the sudden arrival of his daughter. "Alright," she said, giving him one last look and went downstairs.

Vegeta walked out onto the balcony and floated up to the roof. He looked up at the star-filled sky. He knew that Shyra wasn't here by mistake. Someone had brought her here and he had a pretty good idea who it was. "Kyro, I know you're out there," he said roughly. "This time when we meet, I'll be ready."

*****

When Bulma reached the bottom of the stairs, she noticed a silhouette of someone sitting on the couch with their head resting in their hands. She turned on the light and saw Brandon jerk up and look around in her direction. He relaxed when he realized who it was.

"Oh, it's you, Mrs. Bulma. I thought you were Sharon."

"Are you alright, Brandon?"

He turned away from her and sighed. "I don't know. Everything just happened so fast."

Bulma smiled at him comfortingly. "I'm going into the kitchen to have some tea. Why don't you join me."

Brandon got up and followed her into the kitchen. He saw her pull out a teapot. "Would you grab a couple of mugs for me," she asked him. "They're over in the dishwasher."

"Uh, okay," Brandon replied. He placed the mugs on the counter and went to sit at the kitchen table with his head resting on the table. A few minutes later he heard a cup being placed in front of him. He slowly raised his head and saw Bulma sitting across from him.

"Thank you," he mumbled.

Bulma took a sip of her tea. "This whole thing hit you pretty hard, didn't it?"

"I thought I knew her," he said a little flustered. "Then she tells me all this stuff about herself. It's like she a totally different person."

"She found out about all this, too. She has to learn more about herself as well," Bulma reminded him. "And she needs a friend to be with her now more than ever."

Brandon sat there for a moment, letting Bulma's words sink in. He sighed. "You're right, but I don't think she'd want me around after what I said to her." He shook his head. "I'm such an idiot."

Bulma smiled, warmly. "I'm sure she'll let you plea temporary insanity." Brandon returned her smile. They continued to drink in silence. Soon Brandon broke the silence.

"Mr. Vegeta is a, uh, saiyan, right?"

"Yes, that's right."

"What's it like being around him?"

Bulma chuckled. "Well, it's no walk in the park that's for sure. Not only is he a saiyan, but he's the Prince of Saiyans and a day wouldn't go by without him making it known. He's probably the most stubborn, arrogant man I ever met."

"How are you able to stand it?"

"I guess I'm a bit stubborn myself. I wouldn't back down from him. Of course when I first met him, I was scared out of my wits of him, but once I started spending more time around him, I found out that tough guy act was just that; an act. I guess after awhile, he realized that his little facade wasn't working, so he just stopped trying. He still has his moments, but it's not as bad as before."

"Oh I see," Brandon said, wondering if it will be anything like that with Sharon.

Bulma noticed his expression and quickly added, "I'm positive it won't be like that with you and Sharon. I know that Vegeta wasn't always like this. He just had a really rough life and it made him a hard, cold person. Things will turn out just fine with you two, you'll see." She drunk the last bit of her tea and stood up. "Well, I'm going back to bed. Are you going to be alright?"

"Yeah," he answered. "Thanks for the talk, it really helped."

"You're welcome. Just remember if you ever need to talk, I'll be here to listen," she said and moved her way upstairs. Brandon sighed and continued to drink his tea.

*****

Bulma walked back into her room and noticed that Vegeta wasn't there. She saw that the balcony doors were open and went to see if he was out there, but found no one. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard a deep voice behind her.

"You must contact Kakarot and the rest of your friends tomorrow. I feel there is a new threat coming," Vegeta said, stepping out of the shadows.

"A new threat," Bulma asked. "How do you know? Who is it?"

"Shyra wasn't brought here by chance. Someone brought her here for a reason, and if I know this person, then it's for anything but good," he replied.

"Sharon and Brandon told me there were these strange creatures after them when they got here," she informed him.

Vegeta's face hardened. "Then I it's him," he said more to himself than to his wife. "I will explain everything tomorrow once everyone is here," he told her.

Bulma looked worried. "How severe is it?"

"If it's anything like my last encounter with him, then we need to be ready for anything."


End file.
